The Unknow StarCrossed Lovers From District 2
by A-Potterhead-Tribute
Summary: Clove is dead, and Cato remembers. He remembers all of the memories he had with her. And while he remembers, he plots his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Now – The Arena.**

« Cato ! Cato ! »

I hear her scream. She's in danger. Clove is in danger. Her voice is not really loud, but is still seems like she's screaming. She must be pretty far. My brain knows that I probably won't make it in time, but I can't help it. I run. I run faster than I have ever run. I can't breathe, but I still run, so fast that I can't see what's around me anymore. I arrive at the cornucopia, and I see her, lying on the ground. No. It's not possible. I reach her. Her eyes are still open, and she breathes with difficulty. I am in a perfect spot to be killed, but I don't care. I kneel next to her. She's sweating, and has trouble swallowing. She opens her mouth to say something.

"Cato I…"

"Shhh"

I interrupt her. Talking can only make it worse. I put my hand on her forehead, and push away the hair in the way of her vision.

"You're gonna be okay. I am here now."

"Cato I…"

"No. Don't leave me! "

I scream. I know she won't make it. But still, I can't admit it. She must live. She can't die here. She can't leave me.

"I… Love… You"

After she says that, I hear the canon.

She dies in my arms. Clove is dead. I scream at the top of my lung. No, she can't be. She can't be dead. How am I supposed to do, now that she's gone? I start to cry. I cry of anger. I push the floor and I hurt my hand. It starts to bleed, but I don't feel anything. I don't feel anything, anymore. I close her eyes. Now, it looks like she's sleeping. I position her in a fetal position, and whisper to her ear a simple "I love you too". I have to live now, or else I'll be killed soon. I start to run in the direction of the forest. Just before I leave the clear area surrounding the Cornucopia, I turn to look at her for the last time.

"Don't worry Clove, I'll avenge you. I'll kill them all."

And I disappear in the woods. For about an hour, I go where my feet led me. I can't think clearly. Actually, I can't think at all. The only thing I see is her: her face, her smile, her eyes. The only thing I hear is her: her laugh, her breathing, her sneeze. The only thing I smell is her: a perfect mix of vanilla, strength, courage, roses and insolence.

When I finally come back to reality, it's almost the end of the day. I find myself a safe place to sleep. I realize I am starving. The girl from 12, Katniss, blew up all of our food, and now, we have to hunt to survive. I mean: I have to hunt to survive. I am the last one of the careers. Glimmer was killed by the tracker jackers sent by Katniss from 12, Marvel by Katniss from 12, and Clove killed by the boy from 11 because he was protecting Katniss from 12. I have to avenge all of my friends by killing the boy from 11, and that girl on fire.

I close my eyes, trying to ignore the fact that I am hungry, and that Clove just died. The thought of her death makes me wanna cry, but I swallow my tears. I am Cato, I don't cry. I try to sleep, and as I fall asleep, I remember the first time I met her.

**9 years ago – District 2.**

District 2 is a Career District. We train in special training center, we become strong, courageous, invincible, and then, each year, the best boy and the best girl are chosen to volunteer as tribute, and win the games.

When we're seven, every boys and girls of the district have to pass a test at the training center: A mental test, where they test our mental strength, and our will to survive. Most of us have then nightmares for months. Those who do the best at that test are allowed to take another test when they're 10, and those who pass win their entry in the training center. It sounds kinda weird, but everyone wants to train in that center, be the best, volunteer and win the game to bring proud to our district.

It was the annual day of the mental test for all of us who were 7 or would turn 7 in the next 6 months. I was ready, even more than that. I was 7, 4 months and 3 days, and I had been waiting for that day for as long as I could remember. My parents had trained me, and were expecting a lot from me. My mom was an ancient victor, and for nothing in the world I wanted to disappoint her.

All of us were waiting in a gigantic room, full of young kid and parents. I am sure some of them were worried, but none showed it. A voice asked for all of the kids to go in another room, where they would evaluate us. I was so excited that I started to run, and I was one of the first one to wait in the room. When all of the kids had entered the room – we were approximately 80 – the voice told us that the test was about to begin. The light was gonna be turned off, and we would have about one minute to hide. Slowly, the room turned into a sort of forest, and after 5 seconds, the dark surprised us. I heard children screaming and falling. I start to move slowly. I know exactly where I am going to hide. Before the light turned off, I had seen the perfect spot in a tree. I begin to climb, with a lot of difficulty, and after I almost fell at least 3 times, I am in place. The light was turned on, and I realized that someone else is here with me. I startled a little, because I wasn't expecting to see someone else in that spot.

"Did I scare you? "

Her smile was mocking me.

"Of course not! " I say, maybe a little too fast. "Nothing can scare me."

"Well, looks like you have to change your definition of nothing, because I definitely scared you"

The voice told us that the next test is about to start, so she jumped from the tree. I was so confused that I didn't even realize what I was doing, and when I finally start to wake up from my awaken dream, it's already the end of the tests. I didn't even remember talking all the tests.

As I walk home with my parents, I hear someone saying:

"Hey, the boy who was scared! "

I recognized the voice. I turned around, and regretted it as soon as I did. She called me "the boy who was scared"

"I wasn't scared"

"I told you you were. And I am always right."

"You can't be always right."

"Ahah you say that cause you don't know me."

"Well, you said that I was scared cause you don't know me either"

"I am Clove"

She held out her hand. It surprised me. I reached out for her.

"Cato"

"Nice to meet you Cato. You did a great job today at the test."

And then she left. She left before I can say "You too"

**Now – The Arena.**

I wake up and even though it's cold outside, I am sweating. My heart beats faster than usual in my chest. Today is my first day without Clove. How am I gonna make it? I have no idea. I just know that my animal instincts are guiding me right now, and they're telling that I have to hunt and eat, and that I have to kill that boy from 11…

_Don't worry Cato, you'll be fine… You always were. You never needed anyone in your life, so what does it have to start now, now that I am gone? Now that I am not here anymore to tell you what to do, what not to do, to mock you, to hit you, to hug you, to hate you, to love you, to make you laugh or to make you jealous? Don't worry Cato, you'll be fine._


	2. Chapter 2

**Now – The Arena.**

I am starving. The pain in my stomach is killing me. I only have a sword, so I don't have much choice than to go to the river and try to kill some fish. I don't know where I am, so I decide just to walk straight ahead, towards the sun: or I'll find the river, or I'll be at the opposite, and in that case, the game makers would probably send me something to make me go the other way. I walk for like what feels centuries. I check the sun. It's been only two hours maximum. I feel like the ground in going down, so I know I am going in the right direction. I walk ten more minutes, and I start to hear the sound of water. It makes me realize that I am thirsty too. I finished my bottle yesterday before I fell asleep. I finally find the river. I know need to find a place not too deep, but with some fish. I follow the course of the river, and find the perfect spot. I leave my bag and shoes on the shore, and go in the middle of the river with my sword. While I try to catch some fish, I try to make things clear in my head. I my count is good, we're only 5 left: Boy from 11, Girl from 5, Katniss, Lover Boy and I. I have to first kill the boy from 11. Then I'll take care of the girl from 5, and finally, I'll kill Lover boy and his girlfriend.

I catch three fish. I have to eat them raw, because making a fire would be too risky, even if I doubt none of the tributes would come after me. I am so hungry I don't even pay attention at the fact that raw fish is the grossest thing ever. I eat two of them, decide to keep one for later, but then realize I have nowhere to keep it safe, so I eat it too. In the Arena, you never can eat too much. I drink, refill my bottle, and put my shoes on. I need to find that boy from District 11. He would probably be somewhere hidden, but not too far from the river. I decide to follow the river into the forest, because that's where I have more chance to find him.

I walk for what seems like 2 hours, looking for him. But nothing. Nevertheless, I find some signs proving he was here not a long time ago. It's already the end of the afternoon, and the sun is almost completely gone. I decide to sleep here tonight, and to find and kill boy from 11 tomorrow. When I finally go into my sleeping bag and I close my eyes, I start to think about Clove: about her beautiful smile and about the three last words she told me. She never told them before. She was way too tough for that! She was… Talking about her using past tense is way harder than I thought it would be…

**4 years ago – District 2.**

The best of us enter the training center when they're 10. There is a training center for boys, and one for girls. We spend 2 years separated from each other, and when we're 12, the best of the boys reunite with the best of the girls to form a group of about 50 kids. Only 50 make it, out of more than 10000 that passed the mental test when they were 7.

I didn't see Clove again before we both enter the training center for boys and girls above 12. When I saw her, waiting to start the training, I wasn't really surprised. My mom, an ancient victor, chose as her talent to train young girls to be tribute, and every day when she came home, she talked about the young potential future tributes in the training center. Clove's name used to come back in her mouth a lot, and only for good things.

We started the training by some hand to hand fights. Every kid got to pick a partner. I didn't have a lot of friends, because I spent all my free time training, trying to be the best. As almost everyone began to have a partner, Clove came next to me.

"Wanna fight, boy who was scared? "

I couldn't help it, I smile. She didn't forget me.

"If I win, promise you won't call me like that ever again? "

"That's a deal"

She came in front of me, and when the trainer gave us the authorization to start, she attacked. I didn't really realized what happened next. She caught my arms with one of her hands, and hit me in the stomach. Ouch! I pushed her so she fell, but she reached for my hand and I fell on her. I was laying down on her. Her eyes were so beautiful. She must have seen that I got lost in them, so she took advantage of the distraction to get up and block me. She started laughing.

"Ahah! Looks like you're gonna have to get used to the boy who was scared! "

And then she set me free. I got up, so angry with myself. How could I let a girl win? But she was not just a girl. She was Clove.

After the training, my mom walked me home. She was really angry.

"How could you let her win? "

"But mother, she's very good."

She kneeled so she was a little shorter than me.

"Listen to me Cato. Never let anyone comes in the way of your victory. One day, you'll become a victor, and it will only be possible if no one becomes more important to you than success. Love is a terrible thing. Never let love comes in the way of happiness. You don't wanna love anyone ever in your life ever. Because if you do, you'll always end up sad."

Then, she stood up, and started to walk again. I couldn't move. My mom just talked to me about love. It was something we never talked about, because love didn't exist in career district. And anyway, I wasn't in love with Clove. I barely knew her. And I was twelve. It also occurred to me that my mom seemed to be talking about a previous experience she had…

**The Arena – 58****th**** annual Hunger Games**

They were only the two of them. They were the two survivors, but only one of them could become the victor. They both came all the way from District 2 together, fought together, killed together, and now, one of them had to die.

"One of us has to die Guilia."

Guilia was scared, and angry, and miserable. She didn't want him to die. She loved him so much…

"No I…"

But before she could finish her sentence, the boy took out his knife, and stabbed himself. As his blood was slowly leaving his body, he whispered to the girl

"Go home, and live the life we would have had if we both had made it home. Do that for me" His voice was now only a breath "And for the baby we made in that train".

**The Arena – Now**

I wake up smiling. Every time I remember my first hand to hand fight with Clove, I wonder how she beat me. And then, I look in her eyes, and I remember. Now, her eyes will never look at me again. As I pack and start to leave, I remember my mother's advice: "Never let love comes in the way of happiness." What my mom did not understand is that love was my source of happiness. Clove was my source of happiness.

_Look at you. How could you become so cheesy? I say to you that I love you, and you become all "Clove was my source of happiness"? No Cato! The Cato I loved was tough, never showed his sentiments, and was the best at ignoring me. Don't become someone you're not just because I left. Win this game, and live your life. Don't do what you're planning on doing. Please…_


End file.
